


Kiss me

by shushu_yaoi_lj



Series: Knots [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, Christmas fic, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penny is scared, Shep is a sex guru, bathing together, but the anal sex is not a Christmas present, seriously this is soft af, sorry Mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj
Summary: Simon and Baz spend Christmas on their own in Hampshire. Simon is planning to cross several boundaries and Baz is planning on spoiling him rotten.This is a sequel to Knots, it can be read as a standalone fic, but some things might not make much sense.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Knots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772329
Comments: 40
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got carried away (oops!) and it’s now a two-chapter story. I don’t like posting massive chapters and they still had their clothes on at 4k, so I’m splitting it in half.  
> The song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran always gives me Carry On vibes.

_‘Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.’_

Kiss me, Ed Sheeran

**Baz**

“So, are you spending Christmas with me this year?” asks Fiona putting on some mascara. She’s looking at her reflection in the glass of the kitchen cabinet. I don’t know why she doesn’t bother using a mirror.

“No, I’m sorry. I thought you had plans anyway, weren’t you going to Greece?”

“Yes, but your father called me yesterday evening to complain about the fact that you ditched them this year. I can postpone my trip and stay here with you until Christmas, if you want.”

“No need to, I have company.”

She smirks and turns, her make up half done. She looks like a lunatic with that manic grin on her face.

“Oooh, you’re spending Christmas with your boyfriend. How romantic, Basil! Are you going to hold his hand and kiss him and then tell him that his eyes look like stars?”

I throw a kitchen towel at her, but she catches it.

She is so infuriating.

**Simon**

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Shep. I can make a roast, but I doubt I can fit a turkey that size into our oven.”

Shep sighs and waves a sentimental hand at the ginormous turkey in the freezer of the supermarket.

“I’m going to get some mince pies, have you ever tried them?” I ask.

He looks at them dubiously and makes a grimace.

“I don’t know man, the idea of eating something covered in icing sugar with minced meat inside is quite gross. How can you stomach that?”

“Wait, what? It’s not actual meat, you plonker. It’s just fruit and spices.”

“Oh…”

He insists on getting some mistletoe (since he finally managed to convince Penny to date him, he’s been trying nonstop to kiss her at every possible occasion).

“Shall we get some Christmas crackers?”

“Are they special crackers you eat with posh cheese?” he asks.

I laugh as I push the trolley down the isle.

“Much better, they explode!” 

**Baz**

I get to Simon’s apartment and I knock, no one answers but the door is unlocked, so I let myself in. He’s busy in the kitchen sorting out the groceries with Shepard. It’s the Friday before Christmas and today was our last day at university or work, they sound excited and Shepard is munching on a mince pie with a curious expression on his face.

I have to admit that I was quite jealous of their friendship at the beginning, they seemed to get really close when we came back from Hampshire and I thought Shepard had ulterior motives (who would not want to get their hands on Simon?), but it turned out he was interested in Penelope all along. I think they’ve been giving each other relationship advice, which scares both me and her. But it’s nice that Simon has someone to talk to rather than me and Penelope and Shepard seems to really care for him.

“Hi Baz, what would you like for dinner?” asks Simon when I get in. He kisses me on the lips and his hand curls up around my back. I just love how he always finds an excuse to touch me.

“Whatever you want, your cooking has become brilliant,” I say placing a soft kiss on his curls.

“Baz, I need your advice and Simon’s useless," Shep says, "what shall I get Penny for Christmas? I have 5 days left and nothing seems to be good enough. I’ve bought a couple of things, but I’m not sure it’s enough.”

“Have you considered a book? She was talking about some essays she wanted to read the other day, I can give you the titles if you want.”

Shepard hugs me and I go rigid, as Simon smiles behind him.

“You’re the best, bro! I’ll leave you and Simon alone.”

“Ok…I’ll send you a text with the titles later,” I manage to say.

I help Simon put away their groceries and he starts humming, as he prepares the ingredients for dinner.

“Do you need help with anything, love?”

“You can chop some garlic and ginger, I’m making a stir fry,” he says brushing his hand on my arm.

I love spending time with him, doing simple things like tidying up or preparing dinner together, the feeling of domesticity warms up my undead heart. I love every single moment I spend with Simon, even when we bicker, especially because making up afterwards usually means I get to kiss him or have him half-naked in my arms. We’ve crossed a lot of boundaries in the past few months, Simon has started therapy again and he has a part-time job on top of his cooking course. We go running together in the morning and keeping busy is helping a lot with his mental health. We also get to spend most of the evenings and weekends together, which is doing wonders with mine.

“Simon, there’s something I wanted to ask you,” I’ve been meaning to do this for the past few weeks, but I haven’t had the courage to. I’m too scared he might say no.

“Ask away.”

“Would you like to spend Christmas with me in Hampshire?”

He stops stirring and turns to look at me, his beautiful blue eyes open wide.

“What about your family?”

“I’ve already told them I’m not going this year and Fiona’s going to Greece. I would like to spend Christmas with you.”

He opens his mouth to say something, then looks at a loss for words. It’s going to be our second anniversary, but it’s also a distressing time of year for him. The loss of his magic, of the Mage and Ebb is still something he’s struggling with, but I want to be there for him this time. Last year I had to go to Oxford and he ended up spending Christmas at the Bunces’, which apparently was a sad affair due to Simon’s depression.

“Only if you want to,” I say panicking, “I’m not trying to impose. I can always go to Oxford, if you don’t want me here.”

“Don’t be daft, of course I want to spend Christmas with you!” he says crossing the distance between us and wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I don't want you to miss out on time you can spend with your family.”

“Simon, I want to spend Christmas with you. Besides, you’re my family too.”

He blushes and starts tugging on his curls, looking at the floor.

“I’m also worried about Shep. We were planning on having what he called ‘a bro Christmas’ since both you and Penny were going to see your families. I feel bad leaving him alone on Christmas day.”

“Who are you leaving alone?” asks Penelope coming into the kitchen on her way back from university. She drops her heavy bag and sighs, massaging her shoulders.

“Penny, Baz just asked me to go to Hampshire with him for Christmas.”

“That sounds wonderful! At least Shep and I will have a few days of peace and quiet with no amorous sounds in the background.”

I’ve just fed and I can’t help but blush. It turns out that when I’m in the throes of passion, my silencing charms stop working properly. And since Simon has decided he really likes going down on me, the noise level has definitely increased.

“But what about Shep?” asks Simon.

“What about him?” says Penelope grabbing a mince pie.

“He’s going to be here on his own on Christmas day.”

“What? Why would he? He’s coming with me to my parents’ place, obviously,” she says matter-of-factly.

“I am?” asks Shepard from their room.

“Of course you are, you idiot! Did you seriously think I was going to leave you and Simon here on your own? You would demolish the apartment and eat all the food.”

“But your mother doesn’t like me because I’m a Normal.”

“I’m sure she’ll come around, just try to talk less about Omaha and Nebraska next time.”

**Simon**

Baz is taking a shower before we leave. I’m all packed and ready to go, Baz’s presents are wrapped (a bit clumsily, but I’m going to blame it on the fact that I had to stuff them in my bag). This time I’ve got the lube and condoms sorted myself, I look at them and try not to get anxious. I’ve been wanting to finally have sex with him properly for a bit. I thought we were going to do it at New Year’s Eve, but I like the idea of doing it at Christmas. It will just be the two of us, like the first time I asked him to be my boyfriend two years ago.

I’ve been panicking for a year about crossing this line, anxiety aside I thought Baz wanted to be the one fucking me and I’m definitely not ready for that (besides, I don’t know how that’s going to work with my tail in the way). After reading his letters I’ve realised that he actually wants me to fuck him instead and I find that much less terrifying. I find it terribly arousing to be honest.

“You ok, Si?” asks Shep coming into my room.

“Yes, just trying not to panic at the thought of…you know…” I say gesturing at the lube.

“You’ve got this, man. We’ve been reading about the ins and outs – quite literally – for the past two months. You can do it, just remember to breathe and relax.”

Shep has been absolutely amazing, I’ve been trying to get ready for the big moment for ages, but every time I tried to watch porn I would nearly get a panic attack. Turns out Shep’s best mate in America is gay and he knows a lot about gay sex (I seriously hope his “mate” is a human being, but I was too afraid to ask). He’s been reading articles with me and explaining stuff like the best positions and the necessary preparation. It’s a topic that I would never be able to discuss with Penny and talking about it with Baz makes me lose the ability to form any coherent thought (plus I wanted it to be a surprise).

**Baz**

“Well, we’re ready to go. I hope you have a nice Christmas, Penelope.”

“You too, Baz. Where’s Simon?”

“He’s talking to Shep in the kitchen, he seems to be giving him a prep talk about something.”

We peek in, as Simon looks at Shepard with furrowed brows and a serious expression on his face. Shepard is waving two fingers in the air in a sort of stabbing motion.

“Remember the angle, Si.”

“Sure, the angle.”

“You want to hit the right spot.”

Penelope’s eyebrows raise above her glasses and her mouth opens in a horrified expression.

“And remember to use plenty of lube, my man.”

Simon nods and seems to be taking a mental note.

“Baz, I’m frankly terrified,” says Penelope with a gasp.

I’m actually turned on. It appears my boyfriend wants to finger me.

**Simon**

Vera is waiting for us at the entrance and as soon as we get out of the car, she wraps her arms around Baz and then me.

“Simon, it’s so lovely to see you! Look at how handsome you both are.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Vera.”

After catching up with Vera, we take our bags to Baz’s bedroom. As soon as we come in, I grab him by the waist and push him against the door. My lips find his and he lets out a soft moan as he opens his mouth to let my tongue in. He tastes amazing as usual, I nibble at his lower lip and suck on it, I love it when it turns pink.

“Turns out taking you here was a really good idea,” he says with a smirk, as his cold fingers slide down from my chest to the bulge in my jeans. I unintentionally push my hips forward and his smile widens.

“It’s quite warm in here, don’t you find?” he asks trying to lift my hoodie.

“You’re always freezing, nice try.”

I capture his lips with mine again and I grab his arse, bringing him closer and grinding against his hardening cock as I kiss him again and let out a gasp.

“It’s a shame I’ve got to cook dinner, I think we’re going to have to postpone the undressing,” I say as my hands leave his behind to focus on his crotch.

“What? Dinner?” Baz can be a bit slow sometimes when he’s aroused.

“I promised Vera I would help her make dinner. We’re making all your favourites, it’s Christmas Eve after all.”

He groans as I move my hand up and down his length, his trousers must be really uncomfortable by now.

“Since when are you such a tease? Screw dinner, I want to eat you instead,” he says and I can feel a blush creeping up my face. Baz has never managed to go down on me, he’s too afraid his fangs will pop. I’ve tried to reassure him numerous times, but to no avail. I wonder if he’s finally changed his mind.

“Well, contrary to you, I would like to have dinner and a promise is a promise.”

He sighs and rests his forehead against mine, trying to catch his breath.

“You absolute tease. I want you naked in my bed as soon as dinner is over. Promise.”

I blush and nod, the simple thought of Baz naked in my arms makes me gulp loudly and he smiles.

“Well, I guess I should go and feed while you cook, get that out of the way.”

“It’s going to take a while to make dinner, I thought I would give you one of your Christmas presents early to keep you entertained.”

Baz lifts both eyebrows and cups my cheek with his hand.

“What do you mean ‘presents’? I thought we agreed on nothing fancy? Why did you get me more than one?”

“Don’t worry, it’s only a couple of small things. Besides, I didn’t get you anything last year because I was broke, so I have to make up for it.”

“Simon, you don’t have to make up for anything…”

I get his present from my bag and I hand it to him, I feel like touching my hair as he unwraps it, I really hope he likes it. I’ve noticed that he’s been reading a lot of poetry lately and I checked his books at home (I even texted Fiona for help and she was an absolute arse about it, Penny was much more helpful). In the end I got him Auden’s complete works, hoping that he likes it, he only has one anthology and I’ve seen him reading it loads.

“Simon, that’s brilliant! I was actually going to buy it myself, this edition is beautiful,” he says opening it and flicking through the pages with a smile. It’s a nice hardback with a dark blue cover and a purple flower pattern in the background.

“This is so lovely, thank you!” he says bringing me closer and hugging me, the book taps on my shoulder as my wings pop out all of a sudden.

“There goes your spell, I hope Vera doesn’t mind my wings getting in the way while we cook.”

“Let’s get out of here, if we stay here one minute longer, I am going to undress you.”

**Baz**

Simon got me an amazing present (and he says he’s got more), I really hope mine will not be a disappointment. I wanted to book us a holiday to Italy and get him to do a cooking course there, but I know that will make him feel like his presents are not enough because of the cost (I might just take him for his birthday) and I just want this Christmas to feel special. No pressure and no worries, I just want to spoil him.

After feeding, I settle down on a comfy chair in the kitchen and I read the book he gave me, as Simon and Vera move around in a fascinating dance, preparing dinner.

“Are you sure I can’t help?” I ask for the third time.

“You sit down and read, love. We have everything under control,” says Vera with a smile, “besides, I’m enjoying cooking with Simon. He has improved so much since last summer!”

Simon gives her an awkward smile and shrugs.

“Vera, you’re too nice.”

When dinner is ready, Vera tries to sneak out and leave us alone, but I manage to convince her to stay.

“I’m not my father, please stay with us. It would make both Simon and I very happy to have you there.”

She eventually agrees and Simon casts me a worried look.

“Are you going to eat? What about your fangs?” he whispers.

I smirk and lift one eyebrow.

“Don’t you worry.”

I’ve been secretly practising what Lamb taught me and I can now eat without them popping, I wanted to keep this a surprise for Simon and he looks at me throughout dinner with an impressed expression on his face.

I wink at him and he blushes. I wonder if he knows what else I am planning to do now that my fangs are under control.

**Simon**

Baz just winked at me, he’s so hot.

After dinner, I help Vera tidy up and load the dishwasher. Baz gathers some plates and tries to follows her to the kitchen, but I stand in his way and put my hand on his chest. I take the plates away and put them back on the table, then I move my hands to his hips and kiss him lightly on the lips.

“I’ve got this, why don’t you go and take a shower while I finish helping in the kitchen?”

“What, why? I want to help, I’ve done nothing all evening!” he protests.

“Baz, this was my treat to you. Your next present requires you to be nice and clean…” my eyes dart down his body, as my hand moves, gently cupping his arse, “thoroughly clean…if you know what I mean…” I try to say it sounding sexy, but I end up whispering in embarrassment.

Baz’s eyebrows go as high as I’ve ever seen them go and he actually blushes.

“Oh…ok…I’ll go and take a nice shower then…”

**Baz**

Fuck, that was hot!

**Simon**

When I eventually find the courage to go back to Baz’s bedroom, I am so nervous that I know I’m going to fuck things up big time. I need to relax, otherwise I will start panicking and I will push him away.

I open the door and Baz is waiting for me, a towel around his shoulders, as his hair is still wet. He’s wearing a blue shirt with red swallows on and the jeans that he knows make me lose the ability to speak.

“There you are, why don’t you take your clothes off and then meet me in five minutes in the bathroom at the end of the corridor?” he says with a soft smile and then leaves the room.

What?

I’m a bit confused, but I undress and put a towel around my waist. I knock on the door and come in, the bathroom is really warm and it smells divine, a lovely citrusy fragrance, mixed with some kind of spice. The bathtub is huge (big enough for me and my wings), full to the brim with steamy water and bubbles. It’s like a scene out of a film.

“What’s this, Baz?”

“It’s part of your Christmas present. Last month you said you’d never had a bubble bath in your whole life and I thought that we definitely needed to give you one. Come on, jump in.”

“Baz, that’s really nice of you, but it can’t just be me!”

“Don’t be silly, I’m going to help you wash.”

As if that’s not going to kill me!

“It feels weird, I feel spoilt.”

“That’s exactly the point. I’m going to spoil you, whether you want it or not. Now, you either get in or I will take your towel and push you in.”

He turns and grabs some bottles of soap and shampoo, so I take off my towel and lower myself into the tub with a sigh. Merlin, this feels amazing!

“Wow, now I know why people take baths…” I say closing my eyes.

Baz kneels on the floor next to me with a soft smile on his face. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and ties his hair in a lose bun.

“Do you like it?” he asks.

“Baz, this feels like heaven. The soap smells fantastic, I bet it’s some kind of expensive posh stuff that you can only find in one shop in London.”

He chuckles and starts getting some soap on his hands, then proceeds to massage my arms and fingers, cleaning them one by one.

I feel like sinking into the water, this is so embarrassing…

“Just close your eyes and enjoy the feeling,” he says.

I do as he says and he starts washing my wings, they’re very sensitive and I feel like I’m melting under his touch. A sigh escapes my lips and Baz’s expert hands move to my scalp. He gets my hair wet and then starts washing it, massaging my temples and my scalp, I inadvertently let out a soft moan.

“Baz, this is too much, you’re killing me.”

He chuckles and I open my eyes to admire how beautiful he is, with his sleeves wet and bubbles on his hands as he leans onto the bathtub to move a curl from my forehead.

“You’re spoiling me too much.”

“Simon, it’s ok to get spoilt by the people who love you.”

I mumble a “not sure” and feel my cheeks flush.

“You deserve it. It’s also ok to ask for things that you want.”

“That sounds weird…”

“Tell me what you want,” he says, his deep voice in a whisper.

**Baz**

He hesitates for a moment and then he looks at me, his eyes are soft and bashful.

“Kiss me,” he says. I bring our lips together and it starts a slow, loving kiss. He huffs softly as I part my lips and his tongue makes its way inside my mouth, making me feel warm and loved.

“What else do you want?” I ask breaking the kiss.

“I want…I want you in the tub with me,” he says.

I get up and turn to undress. I do it out of habit, because in spite of everything we’re still not used to taking our clothes off in front of each other.

“No,” he says, “turn, I want to watch you.”

The heat and desire in his eyes could turn me to dust, I used to think that he was the sun and I was crashing into him. He’s like a fire now, consuming me from within.

“Let me watch you undress, Baz.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Seriously, the plot is so thin, you could spread it on toast.  
> Also, Christmas presents.

“Let me watch you undress, Baz.”

I do as he says, trying to take my clothes off in a slow and graceful way. I start with my shirt, hoping my fingers are steady enough to work on the buttons, unfastening them one by one as I look into Simon’s blue eyes. With my shirt open but still on, I take my socks off and then unfasten my belt. I see Simon swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbin up and down his neck. I lower my trousers with one swift move and then take my shirt off.

I stand there for a few moments, looking at him and trying to breathe in and then out. I don’t even know why I’m getting so flustered; we have both seen each other naked before, but it’s the first time I feel his gaze on me like this. Like he wants to eat me (I wonder if I look at him in the same way). I finally lower my underwear and step out of it; I’m completely naked and at the mercy of his gaze. I can see his dick reacting enthusiastically from under the water as he watches me with a hungry look.

“Come here,” he says in a whisper.

I go to the other end of the bathtub and sink into the water with a sigh. My legs are bracketing Simon’s and he stares at me with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

“Baz?”

“Yes, love?”

“This is really nice, thank you. It was a very thoughtful present.”

The warm water and the feeling of his skin touching mine are making me relax and feel a bit light-headed.

“I’m glad you appreciate it; I’ve got a few more tricks up my sleeve.”

“I thought we said nothing fancy…” he says with a small frown.

“It’s just a few little things, nothing fancy.”

“If that’s the case, I think I’m going to give you your next present now.”

I hold my breath without meaning to, as I think he’s going to do something kinky in the bath. Instead he sits up straight, leans towards me and cups my cheek with his soapy hand.

He looks at me for what feels like an eternity and I wonder if and when he’s finally going to lean in and kiss me. I can feel the water dripping from his hand and down my chin; he’s so unbearably close and I want to touch him too.

Then he simply opens his beautiful mouth.

“I love you, Baz.”

“Simon…” I whisper.

He’s never said it out loud to me.

He’s written it down in a letter; he’s kissed me loads of times and given me the same look he’s giving me now (which always made me think he was going to say it, but then he never did).

He’s not panicking. He’s not taking it back. He’s simply looking at me with love in his eyes and then he finally leans in closer to kiss me.

I feel like I’m going to break into a million pieces, but I know he’s going to pick me up and put them all back together.

Simon loves me.

**Simon**

We probably don’t spend as much time in the bathtub as Baz had planned, but after telling him that I love him, I just want to go back to the bedroom and do more than just kissing.

“There’s no point in getting dressed, just wear your towel,” I tell him trying to sound cool, but feeling like I might self-combust (my cheeks feel like they’re on fire, but I’m going to blame the hot bath).

We go back his bedroom and I close the door behind us. Baz seems to have lost the ability to speak; I don’t think he was expecting a love confession. He just keeps on touching me; a hand on my hip, his fingers through my hair, his lips on my neck (sometimes I wonder if he still wants to bite me, but then he starts sucking on my skin and all coherent thoughts leave my brain).

“Baz…on the bed…” I suggest, as I feel his hands moving down my chest and getting closer to my towel. My hair is still wet and cold droplets of water are falling down my shoulders; he licks them away and makes me shudder.

He is pleasantly warm after being in the hot water with me. His hands are lighting up my skin, brushing against my collarbone, tracing lines on my sternum and then lightly touching my nipples and moving down, circling my belly button and then tugging at my towel. He’s so much warmer than usual, I wonder if he feels warm inside as well…

My towel slides down my hips and I hear the soft noise it makes when it hits the floor, followed by Baz’s.

“Baz…bed, now!”

He takes my hand and leads me to his giant Gothic bed (or was it Victorian? I can never remember). It feels a bit weird to have sex with gargoyles staring at us, so I swallow loudly and try not to think about it. We lie next to each other and he starts kissing me again; I can’t help but look above me and feel a hundred eyes pointing at me.

“Are you ok, love?” he asks, his fingers curling behind my neck.

“Yes, I was just thinking it’s a bit weird to have gargoyles as an audience for the first time we have sex…” I admit.

“First…time?” he asks confused.

“Err…I thought we could…you know?” I raise my eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m not sure I follow you, Simon.”

“I would like to-to, you know…have s-sex with you…” I stutter.

“Simon, we’ve been having sex for the past five months,” he says matter-of-factly. 

Oh…

“No, I meant…me inside…you?”

His eyes open wide and he looks like he’s about to say something, then sits up and takes my hand.

“Simon, are you sure? We don’t have to do it just because it’s Christmas. This shouldn’t be a present that you give me.”

I feel stupid lying down, so I sit up too (and I suddenly realise I’m really naked and I get embarrassed; I feel extra silly sitting crossed leg with an erection).

“No…I mean, it’s not a present. I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“I want you to feel one hundred percent ready. I can wait for as long as you want.”

“Baz, I am ready. I’ve been reading about it for months. I’ve bought the lube and I’ve got some condoms. I mean, I’ve never done it before and I’ve taken all the tests just to double check, so I’m clean. And you can’t get sick, so we don’t _need_ to use them. But we can, if you want. Up to you.”

“You took…tests?” he asks confused.

“Well, I just wanted to be sure that I was fine…”

“Oh, Simon…” his arms wrap around me and he brings me close, resting his head on my shoulder and whispering that he loves me, he loves me so much, he’s scared because he loves me too much.

I can’t wait any longer; I kiss him hungrily and his lips part immediately for me. I groan as I explore his mouth and lick inside it. I’m rubbish with words; I just want him, I want him so bad.

I push him down and climb on top of him, my hand finds his cock and I start stroking it back to life. I rummage under my pillow and retrieve the lube I’ve hidden earlier. Baz hums in appreciation and smirks.

“Who are you and what have you done with my bashful boyfriend?” he teases.

I try to concentrate on what I’ve learnt; I don’t want to mess this up and I don’t want to hurt him. I also don’t want to panic.

**Baz**

Simon opens the cap of the lube with a serious expression on his face and he pours some onto his fingers. He looks like he’s about to defuse a bomb.

“Relax, love. My arse is not going to bite you,” I joke, trying to ease the tension. He snorts and smiles at me, then he spreads my legs and positions himself between them.

“Baz, can I ask you something?”

“You may,” I say, feeling quite exposed. Maybe I should turn off the lights. It’s just the bedside lamp, but it’s still quite bright.

“Have you ever…you know?”

“I don’t know…” I tease (also, I’m not sure what he’s asking).

“With your fingers…”

“I may have…” I whisper avoiding his eyes. I don’t even know why I’m feeling embarrassed about it, wanking is one of the joys of life and–

“Fuck!” I let out a gasp, feeling his finger sliding inside me.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you? Shall I take it out?” he’s panicking and that’s bad news for both of us.

“No, it doesn’t hurt,” I try to reassure him, “I just…wasn’t expecting it right now, that’s all. It feels nice…really nice, warm.”

We look at each other and end up smiling. We’re such a mess…but we match.

I take a deep breath and try to relax; I want to enjoy this and Simon is trying really hard to make me feel good.

“You can start moving, you know.”

He pushes his finger all the way in and then slowly out and I can’t help but close my eyes and let out a sigh.

“Shit, Baz. You look so beautiful…”

I keep my eyes closed and just focus on his finger moving inside me, then I nearly jump when I feel his lips on the tip of my dick. He sucks on it lightly and then runs his tongue flat from the bottom to the top, in one long stroke.

“Simon…” I whimper.

He adds a second finger and I’m soon just moaning out loud. His mouth is making me see the stars, as his fingers stretch me and get me ready for him. I open my eyes and he’s looking at me; he has that intense look. I used to think that it meant he was about to pick up a fight with me, but I now know he just really wants me.

After a bit he adds a third finger and I don’t think I can last much longer, when I suddenly feel an electric current through my whole body as he changes the angle of his thrusts and hits my prostate.

“Fuuuck…” I swear out loud and Simon hums, his hot mouth still wrapped around me.

“Simon, I’m going to…” I try to warn him, but it’s already too late and I come inside his mouth with a loud moan.

**Simon**

Merlin, Baz is so ridiculously hot. He is still catching his breath and I slowly slide my fingers out, making him groan.

“Wow, that was…unbelievable…” he says panting.

I can’t suppress a grin, thinking that I’ve just made Baz Pitch come hard in my mouth.

“Wait, I’ll clean us,” he says grabbing his wand from the bedside table. He’s just doing it out of habit and I start feeling bad, because there’s no magic here and it won’t work.

“Baz, there’s no-“

“ **Clean as a whistle** ,” he says and all of a sudden I jump, feeling Baz’s burning magic swipe my fingers clean.

“Baz! It-it worked! The magic is back!”

It takes him a few seconds to realise what I’m so excited about. Then he sits up and tries another spell.

“ **As black as night** ,” and the room turns dark. Then, “ **sweetness and light** ” and the lamp is on again.

“Show-off…” I say, elbowing him. Baz lets out a laugh and then his lips are on mine, he gently pushes me down onto the bed and deepens the kiss.

“My turn now; you just lie down and enjoy it,” he says.

I don’t know what he’s planning on doing, but I’ve been hard since he started undressing earlier and I’m dying for his touch.

“Please, hurry…” I say, since he’s taking his time tracing kisses down my chest. He circles one nipple with his tongue and gently sucks on it, making me gasp.

“Baz…”

His hand finally closes around my dick and he gives me one long stroke. I sigh when he moves it up and down, but he’s so infuriatingly slow.

“You’re such a tease…”

“Shh, just close your eyes and enjoy it,” he says with his husky deep voice.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel his tongue on me, tentatively licking the side of my cock and then moaning as he gently sucks on the tip.

“Fucking fuck, Baz!”

He replies by taking me all into his mouth and sucking with enthusiasm. My fingers slide into his hair and I let out some undignified sounds; it just feels so good and I think I’m about to lose it.

I’m falling apart under him and my breath catches in my throat when he starts bobbing his head up and down and then hollows his cheeks out. Where the fuck has he learnt to do this?

He starts a slow rhythm, pumping the base of my dick and bobbing his head and I’m getting desperate. I won’t last long; this feels way too good and I really want to fuck him.

“Baz, please stop…”

“Am I doing it wrong?” he says, looking concerned.

“No, it’s too good!”

“Then shut up and enjoy it,” he says resuming the sucking.

“Baaaaz, I’m going to come if you continue,” I whine.

“That’s the whole point of it. I want to taste your cum,” he says and then all meaningful thoughts and words are lost, as I feel his mouth back on me and my eyes close. I can feel the pleasure taking over me in waves and when I finally come down his throat, white spots fill my vision and I try to call Baz’s name, but it’s just a series of moans and whimpers that leave my mouth.

**Baz**

Simon looks upset, I probably still need to work on my blowing skills.

“Have I done something wrong?” I ask, kissing his cheek and then his forehead.

“No…I just…” he huffs, covering his face with his hand.

“I’m sorry if I wasn’t as good as you, it was the first time I tried…”

“Baz, are you out of your mind? That was amazing!”

Yes!

“Then what’s wrong?” I ask, confused.

“I didn’t want to come, I wanted to have sex with you…” he says with a small voice, his eyes still covered.

“Simon Snow, look at me now.”

His eyes peek from under his fingers.

“We have come a long way from where we were only a few months ago. We’re doing really well; I love you and you love me. We have time, don’t get too hung up on having sex tonight, we can try again tomorrow or the day after. One step at a time, love.”

**Simon**

I pull him closer. He’s always so lovely to me and when it comes to sex, he treats me like I’m something fragile that might break unless handled with care.

I just really wanted to do it tonight, because tomorrow I might start feeling sorry for myself again or I might start thinking about what I’ve lost, instead of focusing on what I’ve gained (as my therapist suggested).

But right now, he’s here in my arms and he’s smiling one of his impossibly adorable smiles that only I get to see.

“I love you, Baz.”

**Baz**

I wake up and it’s still dark outside; the light of the moon illuminates the room with a faint glow. I can feel Simon’s warm body wrapped around mine. His naked chest is pressed against my back and his arms are holding me close to him. We fell asleep together naked for the first time. His left wing is draped on top of me and I feel like I’m in a warm protective cocoon that smells and feels like Simon.

He shifts behind me and tightens the grip around my chest; his tail coils around my left leg as he starts kissing my neck. I lift my hand and touch his cheek; I wonder if he’s ok or if he needs a cuddle. I look at the clock and it’s just past midnight; we must have slept for an hour or so.

“You ok, love?” I ask groggily.

“Baz, I want to touch you again…” he whispers in my ear, his breath so hot that I feel like I’m melting.

I’m getting hard just at the thought of him touching me like he did earlier and when he presses his hips against me, I feel that he’s already fully hard.

“Baz, I need you…”

I hum and then gasp, as I feel his fingers sliding down my chest and then touching the inside of my thigh, slowing going up to cup my balls, then curling around my cock and stroking it.

“Simon…” I whimper, “I want you…”

He groans and his hand leaves me, I try to protest but he comes back straight away with the lube in his hands. He moves the blankets out of the way and our intertwined bodies are fully visible in the moonlight.

I move and lie on my back, feeling his lips on mine in a second. Our eyes close and my hands circle his neck, my fingers sliding through his soft curls. I spread my legs and let him find me; his fingers brush my hips and stroke the soft skin of my thighs, then his index stops and gently nudges my buttocks.

“Can I?” he asks, breaking the kiss.

I simply nod and he slowly pushes his way in; I gasp against his lips and moan when he carefully withdraws his finger and then fills me up again. This time he finds the right spot straight away and I can’t suppress a groan, then a whimper, as I call his name and ask him for more.

A second finger follows and then a third, his scent is making me light-headed and I just want him inside me now. I can’t wait any longer; my untouched cock is painfully hard and I feel like I might come any minute.

“Simon, stop. I’m going to come…” I say panting.

“I thought you said that was the point,” he teases, giving me one of his cheeky grins.

“I want you inside me…” I whisper.

“Fuck, I want you too,” he says.

His fingers leave me and Simon positions himself between my legs.

“Apparently it hurts less, if you lie on your belly,” he says.

I shake my head and grab some pillows to put under my arse.

“I want to be able to see you and kiss you,” I explain.

I try to find a comfortable position, as Simon covers his dick in lube and then grabs a condom. My hand finds his and I stop him.

“I want to feel you, if that’s ok with you…”

He answers with a heated kiss and after a few minutes I can feel the blunt head of his cock against me. He lifts my legs and places a soft kiss on my skin.

“Deep breath, love,” he says.

I do as he suggests and my breath catches in my throat when I feel him slowly sinking inside me. My eyes open wide, he feels so huge and hot, like he’s burning his way inside me.

“Fuck, Baz…you’re so tight…” his voice cracks and he lets out a low moan. He stops and breathes, swallowing loudly.

“Are you all in…?” I whisper, trying not to cry.

“Not yet…”

I groan and we stay still for a minute, then he starts pushing in again and he finally stops and lets out a small chuckle.

“Fuck, I’m inside you.”

“Yes…” I feel like I’m about to fall apart and a sob escapes my lips.

“Baz…do you want me to stop?” he asks worried, his forehead resting on mine.

“No, I’m just a bit…overwhelmed. Can we kiss?”

He smiles and our lips meet. I just love feeling his mouth against mine, from the very first time he saved my life with a kiss, I’ve become completely hooked on his lips.

His hand finds my cock and he starts stroking me, I moan into his mouth and my fingers rest on his hips, nudging him to move. He slowly pulls out and I swear into his mouth, then he slides inside me again.

“Fuck, you feel absolutely amazing…” he says.

He starts a slow rhythm and little by little the pain gives way to pleasure, rippling through my body like a current. His breathing becomes fast and irregular and I can only manage to moan and whimper against his mouth, all coherent thoughts lost.

**Simon**

Baz looks and feels so ridiculously fantastic, he’s a whimpering mess and I’m trying my best not to slam my dick inside him, but all I want to do is thrust faster, fill him with my cock and make him cry out in pleasure.

He has one hand on the back of my neck, tangled in my hair and he is making the most amazing sounds.

“Baz, I won’t last much longer…”

“Simon”, he moans, “come…inside…” he manages to say and I suddenly feel his whole body going rigid, as he comes on my hand. I can feel him getting tighter around me and I let out a gasp, I finally let myself go over the edge and sink into the best orgasm of my life.

**Baz**

Simon collapses next to me and tries to catch his breath; he can’t stop grinning and I just want to kiss him again and again. I grab my wand and **clean as a whistle** us, because I’m too exhausted to take a shower; my legs feel like jelly.

“Shit, that was…”

“Mindblowing…”

“So bloody fantastic…”

“Absolutely brilliant…”

We smile at each other and I kiss his nose, making him chuckle.

“Are you very sore?” he asks with a worried tone.

“Just a little bit, but you know that my body heals really fast,” I say to reassure him.

We could try again tomorrow, if he feels like it.

“It’s past midnight, you know? Merry Christmas,” I say pressing my lips against his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Baz.”

“Can I give you the rest of your presents?”

“Ok, but I strongly hope you didn’t over do it!” he says with a mock threatening tone.

We each go for our bags and then put the presents on the bed. It’s the first time I exchange presents while I’m completely naked, but I wouldn’t mind making it a tradition with Simon.

I have two more presents for him and I hand him the first. He opens it and smiles when he sees it’s a blue scarf (he’s spent the whole winter without one last year and I can’t bear the thought of him doing it again).

“That’s so soft, thank you! I hope you didn’t spend a fortune on it.”

“I made it myself,” I say casually and he gapes at me.

“You knitted me a scarf?”

“Yes, it wasn’t too hard.”

“Wait, did you use magic?” he asks suspiciously.

“No and how dare you accuse me of cheating?” I say, pretending to look outraged.

He leans in for a kiss and then gives me a red parcel that looks like it has been wrapped up by a three-year-old. I don’t make any comment on the presentation and just rip the paper. It’s a dark green hoodie, exactly like the one he owns.

“You’re always borrowing mine, so I thought I could get you a matching one.”

“Thank you,” I say.

The truth is that I only borrow it because it smells like him.

I’m disgusting, I know.

“I’ve been wearing it at home for the past week, so it smells like me,” he says sheepishly and I suddenly feel like jumping on him and ask him to fuck me again.

Instead I give him my last present, he opens it and looks confused.

**Simon**

It’s an old notebook full of recipes, the handwriting is extremely neat and looks a bit like Baz’s.

“Baz, what is this?” I ask flicking through the pages.

“It’s my mother’s old recipe book, Vera managed to find it last month and I asked her to send it to me. It contains Watford’s recipe to make sour cherry scones.”

“Baz, I can’t accept it. It’s your mother’s book!” I say, trying to hand it back to him.

Baz simply shakes his head with a smile and takes my hand.

“I want you to have it and to use it. And if one day you feel like it, you could make me some of my favourite recipes,” he adds with a small smile.

I think I’m about to cry and I bite on my bottom lip to contain a sob. I hand him my last present for him.

It’s a small rectangular parcel, he opens it and it contains a matchbox with a key inside.

“It’s a key to my flat,” I explain, “so you can come in whenever you like. Penny and Shep have been talking about looking for an apartment together. I think they want to move out. I know it’s a bit soon, but if you want to…we could, you know…”

Baz simply smiles and holds my hand.

“Simon?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”


End file.
